Dark Side of the Moon
by Starsprint The Wolf
Summary: What exactly happened those 1000 years ago with Nightmare Moon? M for gore, guess you can say its grimdark.


Disclaimer: Noooooooope, don't own MLP:FiM.

Dark Side of the Moon

Luna heaved a sigh as she walked along the palace walls, glancing out the large windows at the animals sleeping in her night. Same thing every night, animals sleeping, not playing and having fun like they do in her older sister, Celestia's, day.

She shook her head, she had had enough. Luna stomped her front hooves down on the ground,  
>shattering the glass of the window. Her eyes grew and became a cobalt blue, the black around her cutie mark becoming violet.<p>

Coat becoming as black as night, her wings, horn, and entire body grew. Luna's mane became the night sky, covered in gleaming stars. Pale blue armor covered her hooves and back of her neck and head.

A guard quickly came running, flapping his wings to pick up speed. "Your majesty? What-" he stopped, noticing what happened to Luna. "Princess...Luna...?" Luna was breathing heavily,  
>she sat haunched over. She slowly turned her head towards the guard, a maniacle grin spread across her face.<p>

Her wings spread as she lept at the guard, ripping off his armor with her magic. Without hesitation, Luna stomped hard on the guards stomach, also kicking him over and over in the face.

Luna had made a few cuts, and blood oozed out of the guards nose and mouth, and eyes swollen.  
>She grinned, and stabbed him in the stomach with her horn. He could hardly even shout from the pain. She moved her horn around, puncturing several organs. His pupils and irises shrunk and rolled upward, almost behind his head.<p>

Blood squirted out and splashed across Luna's face as she laughed wildly. She pulled her horn out, and grinned at the mess she made. His organs stuck out of the gash in his stomach and blood poured like a fountain.

"You always managed to impress me with how well you work," she said as she circled around the guard, almost slipping on the pool of crimson. "Therefor, I shall end it sooner for you. Although you're only my first victim." she smirk and began to laugh crazily once more.

Her hooves stomped on the ground as she stood above the guard, his head inbetween her front legs. They went eye to eye, only thing between their faces was the few inches of air and a fly that crawled along the guard's nostrils.

With a quick swipe of her horn across his neck, he was dead. Blood covered 'Luna', red mixing with black as she screamed out in laughter. Flies swarmed around the blood and guts that covered the guard.

"And by the way...its Nightmare Moon now."

On the top floor of the palace, Celestia heard the screams and laughter. Not wanting to lose any guards, she trotted downstairs. Her short filly legs stumbled a bit down the stairs, and she almost tripped over her long pink mane.

Her parents, Solaris and Galaxior had left. For what reason, and how long, she had no idea. But now she was incharge alongside her little sister. Some ponies thought it was a bad idea that two fillies were in charge, though, and were on some sort of strike that Celestia currently had to deal with. All this work was too much for the poor filly.

Celestia wobbled down the final set of stairs, were she was quickly greeted by two panicking,  
>out of breath guards. "Princess...its...its..." they panted. The doors behind them were thrown open, flying off the hinges. One guard jumped in front of Celestia to protect her, but was quickly crushed by one of the doors.<p>

An explosion of blood and entrails flew everywhere. Blood splattered across Celestia's face as the other guard charged towards Nightmare Moon, horn posed towards her chest. Nightmare Moon held her horn out. The guard noticed and quickly stopped, but not in time. His head collided as his armor was pierced and blood squirted out of the hole in his head that she punchered with her horn.

She heaved her head up as the guard lifelessly hung from her horn. Suddenly, the guards head split open and his body fell from Nightmare Moons horn. Brain chunks hit the ground as blood dripped out.

Celestia gasped and took a few steps back, then began running up the stairs. Nightmare Moon shrieked in laughter and she swung her horn, a few drops of blood flying off of it. Celestia ran towards the door leading to her room, but Nightmare Moon used her magic to shut the doors quickly.

Celestia collided with the closed door, bruising her nose before recoiling backwards and tumbling down the stairs. Once she hit the marble floors, her small filly body ached, her nose was most likely broken, and her sister stomped towards her.

But this time, Nightmare Moon wasn't grinning wickedly. She had a disgusted look on her face as she growled slightly, cracking the marble flooring with each step she took.

"This," she began, "This is for everything. You weak, pathetic excuse for a sun goddess. This is for outshining my moon, for making everypony tired and weak and sleep during the night. But,  
>they will pay. I shall make it forever night! Then, slowly, one by one, they will fall dead. Plants will not grow, so ponies cannot eat, and ponies are a food source to many carnivores. Also we would begin to freeze to death from the sun not warming them up. And just think of how delightful it will be to watch the pathetic foals cower in fear from the creatures of the night!"<p>

"The ponies of this world will pay for all of it! Especially you." she glared at the poor filly.

"You are not...my...SISTER!" Nightmare Moon screeched as she reared her front legs, ready to stomp the filly Celestia to death. With her last amount of energy, Celestia stood up and dodged her sister.

"Get back here you piece of shit!" yelled Nightmare Moon as Celestia ran out of the palace. She began to tear up at what happened to her sister, but continued running. Celestia ran through Canterlot and Ponyville and by the time she reached the enterance of the Everfree forest, she had collapsed and was out of breath.

Nightmare Moon wasn't too far behind her, she was full grown in this form and could run for hours.

"Why don't you try those little wings of yours for once?" shouted Nightmare Moon as she charged at Celestia, who was struggling to stand up. Nightmare Moon thrust her horn into Celestia's wing as Celestia cried out in pain.

Nightmare Moon ripped her horn out of Celestia's wing as blood flowed from the gash and a mess of bloody feathers flew everywhere. Celestia cried out in pain, causing a large flock of ravens to fly out of the trees of the forest.

Nightmare Moon spun around and quickly kicked little Celestia with the extreme force of her back legs. Celestia's front leg popped out of its socket and her jaw was dislocated as she quickly coughed up blood and a few teeth. But she wouldn't give up.

Although it was one of the most painful experiances, she ran as fast as she could. She winced as a sharp pain coursed through her front legs, as she could hardly run on them. Celestia tripped over a few rocks, but quickly regained her balance.

She had never felt true terror, her parents always protected her. But they were gone, she was on her own. To become the true princess, she must face her fears, she must do this herself.

Celestia ran and ran, until she came across an area where the ground had split apart and she couldn't get across. She couldn't see Nightmare Moon anywhere, but she couldn't fly across with her wing torn. It was still bleeding, actually.

Celestia then remembered her magic as she saw a broken bridge hanging on the other side. She focused, despite how shakey she was from the fear and pain, she used her magic to bring the bridge foward and connect it.

Then, Celestia heard Nightmare Moon charging, and quickly dashed across the bridge and through the tangle of vines that hung from trees and tried to avoid tripping over rocks. Nightmare Moon screamed as she chased after her.

Nightmare Moon ran across the bridge, but it began to collapse under her weight. And as it fell,  
>she tripped and fell and collided the the rock side. She was too weak from getting hit, and began to fall, and couldn't fly back up.<p>

A few feet ahead, Celestia heard her screaming and mumbled under her breath, "Thank heavens...!"

She slowed down to a trot, but still kept a steady speed, just in case. Celestia than reached a temple. "The Elements of Harmony could handle her..." she trotted inside, "Mama always told me stories of how powerful they are..." she said looking around, "This must be where they're kept..."

Suddenly, the doors burst back open behind her, revealing a furious Nightmare Moon. Celestia gasped and turned around, seeing her sister with bloodshot eyes charging towards her.

Celestia turned back around and ran, noticing a pedestal with 6 different shards on it. "There they are...!" mumbled Celestia, out of breath but still running.

Nightmare Moon screeched, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" she used her horn to stop Celestia, toss her into the air, and thrash her into the ground.

The ground cracked as Celestia gasped in pain. Nightmare Moon stood over her.

"Any last words?" she grinned. Celestia sobbed, and with her last dying breath,

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh...?" said Nightmare Moon. The Elements of Harmony flew towards Nightmare Moon before she could even scream, and consumed her into a bright light, also reviving Celestia.

She was gone, Celestia stood. She took off her tiara, which had a reddish purple star shaped gem on the top, and set it near the Elements. It disappeared in a flash of light, awaiting the time the Elements will be needed again.

Celestia continued crying, but as she sat crying, a blue streak appeared in her mane, representing sorrow. Then, a purple streak, for magic. And a green streak, for the Elements. It then began to flow, as if a celestial wind was constantly blowing through.

After a few minutes of crying for her sister, she left, and as she looked up at the sky. At the moons beautiful lunar glow, at the carving of a mares head in its surface.

"And that, Twilight Sparkle, is the story of what happened all those years ago." said Celestia as her student sat in front of her, baffled by her story.

"You miss her so much, don't you? When do you think she'll come back?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I never thought she would be gone for so long, I sit in her room every night, waiting for her to return..." sighed Celestia.

"Now...I think you should go on a break," she said, walking towards the palace door, opening it and letting in the bright sunshine, "And discover the true meaning of Friendship." 


End file.
